1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcement unit for engine-room encapsulation, and more particularly, to a reinforcement unit for engine-room encapsulation capable of increasing rigidity of a vehicle body and an engine-room encapsulation structure against shock at the time of a head-on collision of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine room means a space in which an engine is mounted. If a temperature of the engine room is not preserved, fuel consumption may be increased at the time of initial starting of the engine.
Therefore, researches into an engine-room thermostat, which preserves the temperature of the engine room by suppressing heat generated from the engine from being released to the outside and minimizes the fuel consumption at the time of the initial starting of the engine, have been actively conducted recently.
However, when the engine-room thermostat is further mounted in the engine room, a weight and production cost of a vehicle body may be increased due to components configuring the engine-room thermostat. Further, when the engine-room thermostat is not firmly connected to the vehicle body, the rigidity of the engine-room thermostat is weakened and the rigidity of the vehicle body deteriorates, thereby having an adverse effect on stability of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.